Revenge Of The Ashford's
by Dr. Albert Wesker
Summary: From the ashes of the Arctic Base Alfred awakens to find Alexia unconcious in what remains of their home. Enraged at the ations of Claire, Chris, and Steve he seeks to awaken Alexia again and plot revenge on the Redfield siblings. Will evil triumph?


_Author's Note:__ I am VERY sorry to all of my readers who have been awaiting updates and such. I now unfortunately cannot use my laptop due to two reasons; one being that I was randomly hacked and now have many infections on it. The second being that I no longer have internet service due to rl issues. So all of the new chapters and stories I was working on are gone, I will have to rewrite __**A Chance Encounter's**__ second chapter, __**A New Beginning's**__ fourth chapter and the other three stories I was working on. Due to work and such it has been a strain to get anywhere near a computer. Fortunately for a bit now I've used my neice's laptop to type this story bit by bit. I promise to try and get started on the other chapters for those two stories as well as __**How It All Began**__. _

_Some of you may be wondering where this new story about the return of the Ashford's came from; well to make a long story short..._

_1. I was reading Ashford fics and began liking Alfred and Alexia for some reason, plus I bought __**Resident Evil: Code Veronica X **__a few months back and love it. Here is my take on what would happen if they had been reborn barely weeks after dying._

_**Disclaimer**__: I am not claiming to be or to own any of the fictacious characters in this story, Capcom reserves all right to entitled characters and the basic story behind Resident Evil. I do, however, own the idea for the fic._

_Now, on with the Fic,_

Deep underneath the decimated Antartic Facility a body cast in shadow lay; suddenly the fingers on it's left hand twitched. It wasn't hard to tell that this was a man as his throat let out a strained sound; suddenly his chest began a steady rise and fall with each breathe taken. His mind was all a blank as he lay there for a few moments. Suddenly thoughts came back to him, conciously he knew who he was and all his memories were intact thus leading his mind into a whirlwind of confusion and thoughts. _'I'm... alive? But, how can that be? I died! I'm most certain of it!'_. But if he had truth died then shouldn't he be in Hell? He felt no fire and brimstone falling upon him. He replayed the events that had led up to what he last remembered; first he had been shot by that insolent boy Steve Burnside, the inmate who had become Claire Redfield's 'Knight In Shinning Armor'. As the names came to mind he felt his blood boil with loathing and rage. _'But if I was shot, how come I no longer feel blood seeping from my wound, or the white hot pain spreading throughout me anymore?'. _His right hand came to rest upon his torso, feeling for the alleged injury that had led him into the unjust death he knew was to come. Yet he only felt toned skin undear his gloved apendage. But... how could that be? Then more meories flooded his mind; he had stumbled his way into the secret lab that housed his beloved sister in cryogenic sleep, he had pressed the secret switch and thus awoke her from her slumber. He clearly remembered collapsing against the glass, leaving a bloody hand print against the tube that held her as her beautiful ice blue eyes opened. Her name fell from his lips as she stepped out and he fell forward into her welcoming arms. Her face contained confusion for a brief moment before she realized what had happened. Soft hands had guided his limp head on to her lap and she had ran her fingers through his blonde hair; her voice was melodious as she spoke his name and began to sing beautifully. She knew he was not going to make it and had stayed with him until his body numbed and he felt no more pain and then the darkness claimed him. _'Alexia...'_ as her name passed through his mind he felt the strength returning to his body and slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the floor still by the chamber that had kept them apart for fifteen years. An eerie green glow was cast by the cryo tube and allowed him to observe the room around him as he slowly sat up, hearing his bones crack from having not been used. Now new questions began forming in his mind. Like where was Alexia? How long had he been lying there? What had become of those insolent fools Redfield and Burnside? He looked down at his bloody uniform, his gloves' palms were covered and the backs were flecked with it. With a hoarse sigh he began to stand, finding that he had overlooked a large hole in the far corner of the room; moving over to it he heard only the sound of his shoes on the tiles. Finally reaching it he looked up and froze, seeing that the floor above was nearly decimated completely "What in the bloody hell?" he found his voice was slightly strained from lack of use.

Something had gone wrong, Alexia was no where to be found near and he heard nothing from the upper floors save for the howling Arctic wind. Turning away from the hole he began to one of the computer terminals and typed on the keypad for a moment before survalliance footage revealed from the Umbrella Satellite that the Antartic Base had self destructed and destroyed at least eighty percent of the facility. "No... how could this have happened?" he stared at the carnage, the ruins of his base and a snarl ripped from his throat. After a few moments he regained his composure and began searching for whatever remained of the facilities cameras and found only one, it was two floors above and just at the edge of the camera range was the sprawled form of his sister. His heart stopped along with his chest, his breathe aught in fear that she was dead, he had to find out. He tore away from the terminal and rushed through the door, everything around him a blur as he headed for the stairs and raced up them with only one thought in mind. Alexia and if she was alive... _'Of course she is! I'm a normal human and yet I'm still alive, she's a Goddess now because of the T-Veronica virus. If I survived then she did too.'_. Within minutes he was there and looking around until he spotted her laying on her side in her elegant purple dress, her beauty took his breathe away; but the spell was broken as he realized what he had came to find out. Kneeling next to her he pressed two fingers to her neck and found a steady pulse, relief and happiness spread through him like a fire as he gently picked her up bridal style and held her to his chest where he gazed down at her peaceful features. The Antartic wind was pouring into the room from the nearly destroyed room above, scowling up at it he began to carry his beloved sister back down to the secret room below. At arrival he laid her gently on a table leaning down to kiss her forehead and whispered that that was the best he could do for her at the moment. Going back to the terminal that was luckily next to the table he began to restore power to the undergrounf generators in the secret basement level. Soon the room was bathed in light and he turned to a bookcase holding several books on biology and other things, planting his left shoulder against it he pushed it to the side; revealing a secret panel with two buttons. One indigo blue and the other red, he pressed the blue one and suddenly a passageway opened next to him; a set of stone stairs led downward deeper underground. Looking back at Alexia he spoke "I'll be back shortly dear sister... until then forgive my absence."; without any more thought he began decending the steps that spiraled down into a dimly lit passage. About a minute later he arrived at the bottom where a small room contained a light and metal door.

Approaching the door he took out a key from his pocket and put it in the lock, a metal clang signaled that the door was unlocked. After placing it away again he opened it to reveal a near pitch black room, it was no bigger than a shack. His shadow loomed over a dark form that was scrunched up and still; he snapped his fingers and a bright light bathed the dank and smelly room. The form was revealed to be a man wearing tattered and torn clothes, his hair long and caked with old blood and dirt, his skin was covered as well. The man's face was hidden by his bunched up knees, he gave no acknowledgement to Alfred Ashford or that he now was in the light. This annoyed the Ashford family Master; he was used to his subjects and underlings showing signs of fear and respect when he was near. In one corner lay a cot made of hay and dirty sheets, a food and water container was nearby as well. Normally he would have only come down here to give the young man food and water then depart; now he was going to finally put this remaining underling to use. "Kalo Sokolav, today you will begin to repay your debt and serve under me." his cold and commanding tone was the first thing to break the pericing silence before Kalo finally looked up. His face was dirty and his facial hair grown long, his murky brown eyes found icy blue as he stood slowly. Alfred's features remained cold and stoic before he sneered "But one thing is for certain- you will need to clean yourself up.". Turning on the spot he snapped his fingers in signal for the haggard man to follow, which he did like a dog following it's owner. Soon they arrived back into the room where Alexia still lay unconcious, this worried Alfred but he did not allow it to show in his expression; he turned to another door and opened it. Inside was a parlor room of sorts, a wardrobe stood in one of the corners where Alfred immediately headed and opened it to reveal a selection of clothing. He picked out fitting clothes and motioned toward the only other door in the room. "That leads to a bathroom. Take these clothes and change into them after you have scrubbed the filth from yourself then come out and wait in here on a couch.". Handing the clothes to Kalo he turned and closed the door behind him after leaving; once more his eyes immediately landed on the prone form of his Alexia. She was still unconcious, which worried him to no end... he was at her side quickly where he checked her pulse again to find it just as steady as before. Forcing himself to tare away from her he went to the terminal and once again began to type out commands as quick as possible; a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. The hanger was somehow not completely destroyed and there was still one of the Ashford family private jets that was undamaged, this meant they had a easier way out than trying to route a plane here or call for assistance from Umbrella.

Luckily the hanger wasn't far so he looked around, deciding to set the self destruct system so that none of their secrets here were found out. He turned and went to the door to find Kalo dressed in a white button up and black slacks with shoes to match, his hair was combed back and facce shaven. Snapping his fingers the silent servent stood and moved at the command, following his Master back in to the lab room he stood stock still waiting as Alfred pushed the red button on the wall before heading to the terminal again and reading the words: **SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM. SET SELF DESTRUCT Y/N?. **He pressed the Y key and a monotone female voice spoke out that the Self Destruct System was activated and they had thirty minutes to evacuate. Scooping Alexia up quickly he began to sprint at a easy pace, Kalo hot on his heels as they tore out of the building and into the hanger the jet door already open as they clambered up the steps into it and closed the door. Alfred carried Alexia over to the nearest couch and laid her down before gesturing for Kalo to sit in one of the chairs and headed to the controls where he set the system on auto pilot and the destination for one of his family's private mansions. Afterward he returned to the main area and sat on the floor in front of the couch Alexia lay upon, his back remained turned to Kalo as he spoke "Go and sit in the cockpit in the captain's seat. Inform me when ETA is thirty minutes. Until then do not disturb me.". The servant bowed low and spoke, his voice raspy and hoarse from lack of use "Yes, Sir Alfred." and without another word he quickly left, leaving the Ashford family Master next to his sleeping twin. Looking down at his blood stained gloves he scoffed and discarded them without thought before his hand gently caressed Alexia's cheek; "Soon we will be at our new home and there I can fill you in on the events leading up to your awakening.". Reluctantly he pulled back and stood, turning to the double oak doors leading to the other half of the plane "I'll be back shortly." and without further word he slipped behind the closed doors. In the second half of the plane was two matching bedrooms, a bathroom, and a weapons room full of different instruments of war. He entered the bathroom, turning the light on and began to inspect his appearance; from the blonde stubble shadowing his chin and jawline he knew that it had to have been at least a week since his 'death'. A sigh escaped his lips as he took in the sight of his maroon stained military shirt, a hole from where the bullet ripped through lay as if hiding his skin. Pulling it back he wasn't surprised to find the skin was intact, toned and smooth as if a bullet had never ripped into his stomach; the memory flashed through his mind once more. If not for Redfield and Burnside he would have been awake and there when his sister began showing her newfound powers; just the mere thought of those two made his noble blood boil with surpressed rage. Pushing those thoughts away he continued the self inspection, finding his white uniform pants speckled with blood and his slick blonde hair was fortunate to only have a fleck or two.

Sighing he rubbed his right temple, wondering not for the first time how he could allow any of this to happen; reflexively he ran a hand through his hair. After turning the light back off he turned and exited the bathroom and into the first half of the plane where Alexia still lay unconcious on the couch. He knelt next to her again, his hand tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he softly spoke to her "My Queen, forgive me for the minor setbacks that have cost us our home and our bases. But we will have our revenge- no one dares to challenge the Ashford family glory and lives to tell about it. We will rest and strike our enemies when they least expect it. Those inferior ponces will pay, that I promise you.". Placing his right fist over his heart, palm against his chest in a solemn vow to her; standing he moved over to the couch on the other side and laid down. The moment his head hit the plush velvet pillow and his eyes closed he felt how exhausted he was from all that had happened since Claire Redfield had been brought to his island. Easily Alfred Ashford drifted into a deep and much needed slumber...

_**Somewhere in a small cabin in the mountains...**_

_A flash of red passed along the ground until a red dot was seen on the back of a head full of dark auburn hair in a ponytail. The owner turned their head to be met with that flash of red before her instincts took over and saved her from a bullet between the eyes. Her back against one of the marble columns she breathed heavily in fear as she heard a regal voice ring out in the main hall, full of pride and anger and even though he spoke low Claire Redfield heard him perfectly "I am Alfred Ashford, son of Alexander Ashford." she heard his footsteps muffled on the carpet of the railing that overlooked the second floor as he approached, his rifle raised near his chest now. Poking her head out she saw him pace back and forth with one hand in a fist "Why have you come to disturb us? ... Was it you? Was it YOU who spread that wretched virus across my island?" he demanded in a commanding tone. "That's got nothing to do with me! Look, we ALL need to get out of here right now, okay?" she spoke with a panic undertone. Upon hearing her words he laughed, the way he did so spoke of amusement and insanity "She's only just now returning to me..." he stepped back his hand gesturing to a large life sized portrait of Alexia Ashford, his twin. His heel fumbled at the edge of the top step but he managed to catch himself on the oak handrail, a small grunt of annoyance escaped his lips near inaudibly. "Why would I want to leave?" he asked, his head turned to the side and his gaze fixed on the young Redfield out of the corner of his eye; Claire furrowed her brow in confusion "Who...?" then it dawned on her "You mean... Alexia?" she asked in a clear tone of surprise. Alfred once more let out a small laugh as he stood straight on one of the stairs "She always did enjoy playing games... And she's come up with the most splendid game for us to play." he wipped his blonde brow and clutched his rifle to his chest before turning to Claire "If you survive our challenge we will personally present you with the key to a getaway plane as your prize." he held up a gold key for her to see. Seeing the look on her face as she stared at the key he maliciously smirked before tucking it away and lifting his rifle to aim at her head "Ready? Let the game begin!"._

Claire Redfield sat up straight in bed with her hair out of it's usual ponytail, a curtain of auburn blocked her vision as she gasped and shuddered as the dream passed through her mind again. It was a reoccurring nightmare that she had been having ever since her escape from the Antarctic Base with her elder brother, Chris. Over and over she would relive every horrible memory from Rockfort and Anartica, the most painful was that of Steve's death. Though she and Chris had ultimately killed both of the demented siblings she found that her experiences on the prison base and the cruel arctic were far more scarring than the ones from Raccoon City. Tonight she had relived her memory of first meeting Alfred Ashford in his palace. The insane and cruel family Master would forever haunt her dreams for all he had done to her. _Knock knock knock_ came the sound of rapping knuckles against her bedroom door, making the younger Redfield jump from her musings. Next came the muffled voice of Chris through the door "Claire, it's almost noon. I made you breakfeast so wake your lazy butt up and get out here.". The fatherly tone of her elder brother brought a smile to her face as she checked her clock on her bedside table and found it was indeed nearly noon. _11:45 am_ continued to blink on the clock as she threw the covers off her and stretched "All right, I'm up..." she called with a yawn. "Don't take too long or it'll get cold." she heard him say; rolling her eyes she responded sarcastically "Yes dad." and earned a chuckle before Chris walked off to go eat his own breakfast. Hearing her brother's amusement brightened her smile; he always knew how to cheer her up without even trying. And as she got up to eat and face the day she knew all was right for the moment.

_Author's Note:__ Or is it? What will happen next for Alfred as he returns to the world with Alexia and Kalo? What will happen next for the Redfields? Thank you for reading so far, please be patient with my updates as explained above before the story. Reviews are more than appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you again,_

_**Stoic; E n f o r c e r [AKA Cloud/Genesis]**_


End file.
